Voice or speech recognition systems (e.g., an interactive voice response (IVR) system) may be used for a variety applications, such as voice dialing (e.g., “call home”), call routing (e.g., “I would like to make a collect call”), data entry (e.g., entering a credit card number), preparation of structured documents (e.g., a report), content-based spoken audio search (e.g., find a song when particular words were spoken), customer service (e.g., helping a customer to resolve a problem, find a product or service, etc.), etc. IVR generally refers to a computerized system (e.g., a voice recognition system) that allows a user, typically a telephone caller, to select an option from a voice menu or otherwise interface with a computer system. The system plays pre-recorded voice prompts to which the user responds by either pressing a number on a telephone keypad or by speaking to the system. However, user inputs (e.g., spoken words or voice recognition entries) to a voice recognition system may not be recognized (e.g., may be indecipherable), which may cause the voice recognition system to be inefficient and inaccurate.